The Hardest Thing To Say
by blerghy
Summary: Lief was nervous. He was more nervous than he had ever been in his twenty years of life. What could possibly be happening to make the young king so fearful? Fluff.


Disclaimer: I don't own Deltora Quest.

The Hardest Thing To Say

Lief was nervous. He was more nervous than he had ever been in his twenty years of life. His palms were sweating and he wanted nothing more than to run back into his room and crawl under his bed, never to emerge again, but he could not. He had to do this, not matter how fearful he was.

His footsteps seemed far too loud as he walked down the hall, trying to appear in control of his emotions. This conversation could potentially be the death of him. If he were not murdered, he would die of embarrassment and shame if it all went wrong. What if he was not good enough? What if he was not what they were looking for? Or even worse, what if the one he sought actually accepted? What would he do then?

Lief raked a hand through his black hair and had to force his legs to keep moving. He was chewing his bottom lip nervously, which he had been doing a lot of late. He was supposed to be a very brave, noble king, yet there he was, desperately wishing to hide from something that he had to do. It was not for the kingdom, it was for him, but he knew he would be driven mad if he kept his secret to himself. He had to speak to two people, both of great importance to him.

The walls felt as if they were closing in around him, and his destination was getting far too close for comfort. He could not turn back now, but what was he going to say? He had decided earlier, but in his fear had completely forgotten. He was about to ask one of the most important questions of his life, and he could not remember what to say.

The wooden door loomed ominously in front of him now and Lief felt as though his heartbeat could be heard throughout the entire country. Taking a deep breath and steeling himself for what was to come, Lief lifted a hand and knocked sharply on the door.

He could hear footsteps approaching and his body tensed up even more. He could run now, but… no, he could not run. He had to go through with his plan and face the consequences.

The door opened, and there stood the man that could decide Lief's future. Lief had never been so intimidated by anyone before, he was sure of it. He looked into the man's scarred face and gulped, though he tried to hide it.

"Come in, Lief," the older man said, ushering the young king inside and closing the door with a firm thud. Lief had no option but to face his fears.

"Thank you, Doom," he managed to force out. There was a doorway leading off to Doom's bedroom, Lief noticed as he looked around, nearly shaking with fear. The small, cosy office he was currently in had never seemed so terrifying.

Doom gestured for Lief to sit down, which he did immediately, refusing to make eye contact. A slight frown appeared on Doom's face. What could possibly be wrong with the king that would make him so jumpy?

Lief looked at his boots as Doom sat down opposite him, looking at him with what he was sure was a disdainful gaze, though was truly concern. Lief swallowed and opened his mouth to speak, but then changed his mind and shut it again. He could not say it. Doom would probably eat him alive.

After a minute of very awkward silence, in which Doom looked at Lief and Lief looked at his boots, Doom cleared his throat loudly. Lief flinched as though he had been struck, confusing the man even more, though he did not show it.

"Is there any particular reason that you came here today?" Doom asked, studying the young man before him. Lief seemed tense, even nervous. Why would he be so nervous?

"Yes sir," Lief managed to say, wringing his hands in his lap. "Well, it is just… you see… the thing is…"

"…Yes?" Doom prompted, surprised at being called 'sir' by his king.

Lief exhaled and looked up, meeting Doom's eyes. "I am in love with your daughter, and wish to marry her, if I have your blessing."

Doom looked down at his desk to hide his surprise, folding his hands. He knew that if Jasmine wanted to marry, she would go ahead and do it, with or without his blessing. But Lief was more formal; he was the king after all. Doom actually felt quite honoured that Lief had thought to ask him for Jasmine's hand. Lief was the king of Deltora, and could have any woman that he wanted, but he had chosen Jasmine.

Lief was watching Doom, dread filling his stomach. Doom seemed to be deep in thought, and was not looking at the young man before him. _Oh no_, Lief moaned mentally, _I am a fool! Why would he let someone like me marry Jasmine? Now he will hate me, and he may tell her! That would ruin two friendships!_

Doom realised that Lief looked as though he were about to faint when he looked up, and a smile crept over his face.

"You have my blessing, Lief. I would be proud to have you in the family."

Lief blinked a few times, wondering if he had heard correctly. Doom had accepted? He was allowed to ask Jasmine?

"I wish you the best of luck," Doom said, still smiling. "She can be difficult at times, but I am sure you can manage."

Lief's own smile began to form. He felt blissfully happy. Doom dismissed him and he strode out of the room very confidently, feeling as though all was right with the world. He felt like laughing, until reality hit him. He had Doom's permission, meaning one thing. He had to actually ask Jasmine to marry him. She had not consented; she did not even know that the conversation had taken place.

Lief's palms began to sweat again and he bit his lip. He had faced the father, but the daughter was ten times worse. If she refused, it would ruin their relationship, of that he was sure. And he could not stand that thought. He needed her.

Lief swallowed and tried to calm his nerves as he went to search for his love, Jasmine. First he would have to ask her to take a walk with him, and see how things went from there. Perhaps Jasmine loved him too.

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated much for a while. I've been very, very busy. Now remember, please review:)


End file.
